Lesser Demons
Lesser Demons are evil lifeforms that reside in Demon World (aka Underworld or Hell) and serve Upper-level demons. They are the enemies of the Devil May Cry series and make primary cannon fodders for Dante throughout the series. Types of Lesser Demons ''Devil May Cry'' Beelzebubs *See Beelzebubs in main article. Fetishes Fetishes are similar to Marionette, but they are created by demons instead of simply possessing mere puppets, thus making Fetishes stronger, faster, and smarter than Marionette. Also Like Marionette, they will usually lay motionless or undisturbed until approached. Fetishes appear on all games' difficulties except Easy difficulty setting. Fetishes display avian features, have bird-like heads, and carry a pair of flaming chakrams (or fire-and-wind wheels), which they can wield like yo-yos. Their chests glow with a blue light. Fetish attacks involve slashing with chakrams, emitting an evil cry that will hang their victims up on strings while it gouges them, and wrapping itself around their ensnared victims, pecking at their skulls with its beak, and spinning charges. It is also able to suddenly explode into large flame that not only is it difficult to evade, but also makes it extremely difficult to get close to it. Frost Frosts are ice demons debuting in Devil May Cry and returning in Devil May Cry 4. They are created by Mundus (Devil May Cry). Frosts are reptilian demons donning icy armors that enabling them impervious to weak-calibre firepowers and possessing sub-zero body temperatures. Their claws function as both blades and projectiles from their fingertips. If left alone long enough, they can regenerate damaged body parts by encasing themselves in ice. Frosts' capabilities in DMC and DMC 4: *Cold Wave *Impalement *Displacement Added from Devil May Cry 4: *Ice Shards *Million Carats *Split Shot *Uppercut In novelized DMC 2, an alternate universe version of Frost appears as part of the demon rebellion against Mundus, alongside fellow demons such as Phantom, Shadow and Griffon. It dies in the final assault against Mundus' army. Marionettes The Marionettes are demonically possessed puppets and the most common enemies in Devil May Cry. Marionettes were once puppets found in a abandoned castle on Mallet Island created to be a simple tool of enjoyment, but demons have since gotten their hands on them and now they are controlled by Mundus and his devils. Marionettes usually lie on the ground until approached, at which point they will jump up and try to attack Dante. They usually appear in groups, but are fairly easy to kill. However, their more powerful variation, the''' Bloody Maries', is adept at blocking or countering Dante's attacks, making it much more dangerous. Marionettes and Bloody Maris can be equipped with pendulum blades, daggers, darts, and even shotguns. When a Marionette or Bloody Mari is defeated, the demon possessing them evaporates in a purple mist. Kyklops Spider-like monsters. In all appearances they resemble Phantom, but Kyklops are one-eyed, tailless, weaker endurance and instead of spitting fires Kyklops spit out rocks. In close range Kyklops attack with their claws. Their weak spots are their backs. Kyklops' designs are conceived when Giant Spider from the first ''Resident Evil was added with geokinetic attributes. Amusingly there is a secret mission the game where Dante can trick two of these creatures into fighting and killing each other by having one Kyklops shoot its rock that is supposed to be meant for Dante at other Kyklops, angering the victimized Kyklops and have the struck Kyklops go after the perpetrator Kyklops instead of Dante. Plasmas The Plasmas are bat-like, shape-changing demons and enemies in Devil May Cry. Their ability to copy the actions of the devil hunter Dante and to multiply make them particularly troublesome to fight. In addition, they are immune to the weapons Nightmare-β and Alastor. They are encountered in the castle on Mallet Island. The Plasmas are evil spirits that manifests through electricity, usually in the form of giant, one-eyed bats. They also has the ability to transform into the shape of their opponent, allowing it to copy their behaviors and actions, and they can separate into two new bodies, each fully recovered, though this usually happens only when it is attacked with a sword. The only sure way to prevent this multiplication is to eliminate all Plasmas present nearly simultaneously. Because of their ability to manipulate ambient energy, they can bend light, and is immune to electrical attacks. While in bat form, a Plasma is able to fire a blade of electricity that travels quite fast, though it telegraphs this attack by charging its body with light, first. It is also able to fire a beam of charged electricity that sweeps horizontally across the room, but this is slow enough to spot and avoid by jumping. Sargasso The Sargasso (サーガッソ) are floating skull demons and enemies in both Devil May Cry and Devil May Cry 2. Those low class demons takes the shape of the Laughing Skull fiend. Their chilling laughter can freeze solid those that are unlucky enough to hear such laugh they should never hear. They drift and hide between the edges of the seas of Earth and the sea of the Demon World, waiting for stray wanderers and unwary prey they shall attack and harvest upon their souls. The spirits of the victims are destined (or one can say "damned") to wander the endless sea of the Underworld for eternity. They are cunning foes, for they move swiftly and can only show themselves when attacking. Though they are deadly to most mortal humans, they are merely a nuisance to the devil hunter Dante who first encountered them on Mallet Island, as he can kill them quite easily with a few hits. Vie de Marli clan member Lucia, an ally of Dante's, later encountered and evaded these haunting phantom skulls within the underground ruins of an ancient temple during her search for the Arcana Calice. Nobodies The Nobodies are a powerful but dangerous group of twisted high-class demons, and enemies in Devil May Cry. These hideous 4-armed, masked beasts can change their size in battle to deal more damage, and being around them depletes the Devil Trigger gauge, making them even more difficult to kill. The moves and sound effects they make are very ape-like. Nobodies are strange, large, "living toxins" that are without a true name. 'Jackals' of the underworld, they are despised even by Mundus and they were deemed unworthy ones. They look almost humanoid, but they often walk on all fours and have a grotesque arm growing out of their backs. Because they are tough opponents, Nobodies have unique abilities to go with their looks. They are able to perform a dance that drains away Dante's Devil Trigger gauge, knock opponents back with a devastating leap attack, and wear a mask that can increase their size. When becoming giant-like, each of these creatures are able to produce a packed "eyeball" full of the same toxin that the Nobody is composed of. They can throw this "eyeball", which will explode upon contact like a grenade, to damage far away foes. When they are killed, the Nobodies' bodies will begin to deteriorate and explode, damaging whoever stands too close to them. Shadows Shadows are powerful and demonic dark forms with feline features in general (they can use their demonic powers to change their forms). The shadows that surround their bodies must be dispelled before they can be damaged: underneath their shadow armor lies a core that constitutes Shadows as beings. Due to their lack of substance once they are in the Human World, Shadows use their shadow manipulating powers to grant themselves some sort of forms. When attacked in close range, they will release their shadow energy in the form of sharp spikes. Shadows can transform into a spear shape to lunge at their enemies. In addition to being strong they are also cunning and malicious, so facing off against more than one Shadow can be challenging. Blades and Assaults Blades and Assaults are demonic minions created from Reptile hosts. They possess very high stamina, are extremely agile, hop around constantly and never stay on one spot for too long. When they attack they dash with their sharp claws, burrow and tunnel through underground before suddenly erupting from the ground directly below Dante's feet. They wear helms and on their arm equipped with shields, which prove to be very tough and durable. Fortunately though, their shields only protect them from frontal attacks. It is best to take them on in a confined, narrow places. They appear in garden where Colosseum is, and where the ghost ship is (they attack from underwater, making them that much harder to take them on). Blades are modeled after Hunter B.O.W from Resident Evil games: when looked closely Blades and Hunters do resemble closely (they both have dash attacks and on top of that both are reptilians). Sin Scissors & Scythe These are phantom-typed demons. They don masks where are these creatures' only weak spots, wear robes and attack (and defend themselves) with large scissors and scythes (scythes function like boomerangs and has penetration damages). They possess ability to pass through walls. Because their robes are made of ectoplasm close combats are useless against them. When they attack they circle around Dante before home in on him. Sin Scissors are also capable of underwater battles where only Needle Gun can harm them and are more difficult to evade their attacks. When Sin Scissors die they emit disturbing laugh (their death laugh indicates that they occupy particular areas they are in) as they die. Sin Scythes can summon umbrella-like objects that empowers Sin Scythes' supernatural powers. Sin Scythes can also ride on these objects to attack Dante. Like Sin Scissors, Sin Scythes emit disturbing laugh as they die. In a dead scene, when they kill Dante while they ride on umbrellas, they stab Dante with their scythes, holds him and hacks him with scythes. Death Scissors & Scythes Death Scissors & Scythe are much stronger cousins of Sin Scissors and Scythes. While Deaths share Sins' abilities and techniques Death Scissors and Scythes look much closer to demons rather than being phantom-like. Death Scissors use electrokinesis and spin attacks to kill Dante, while Death Scythes attack with four scythes. ''Devil May Cry 2'' Finis Demons *See Finis Demons in main article. Goat Clan *See Goat Clan in main article. Infestants *See Infestants in main article. Mancer Demons *See Mancer Demons in main article. Msiras *See Msiras in main article. Demonochorus The Demonochorus (in Japanese: デモノコラス) are small, flying child-like demons and enemies in Devil May Cry 2. 2 devil hunters Dante and Lucia encountered and battled these children of darkness who alongside many other demons emerged and invaded Dumary Island due to the dangerous activities of the powerful Uroboros Corporation led by mad occultist Arius. The Demonochorus are demons with bodies of seemingly innocent children encased in obsidian stone, fairy-like wings that appeared to be made of blue sapphire, and gold bracelets wrapped around their arms and wrists. They also have a hole in their stomachs and their eyes glow dark blue. These tiny, youthful fiends possesses strong magic, they flutter about and cast sinister spells. Each of these creatures chant before the spell is cast as if singing a hymn, one must not be fooled by these "children" with their angelic appearance and haunting voices. Erupt Gel Erupt Gels are low-class demons and enemies in Devil May Cry 2. They attack by running into their enemies and erupting into eel-like creatures, which also attack the prey. Erupt Gels are jelly fish-like creatures with a single eye in their center. When approached and attacked, they become demonic eels that strike at their foes with speed and poison them on impact. Lucia encountered and destroyed these creatures while searching one of the Arcanas in the underground ruins of the temple of Argosax. They were found all over the subterrian ruins and caves waiting to attack their next prey. Flambats The Flambats (in Japanese: フランバツ) are fiery, bat-like demon spirits and enemies in Devil May Cry 2. All of these devilish creatures emits fire by sucking out the souls of nearby living beings they come into contact with, and they are dangerous to fight when in groups. Though very small and very weak and can be easily eliminated by the machine guns quickly, the Flambats shared the common weakness with their 'cousins'. Nefasvermis The Nefasvermis (in Japanese: ネファスバーミス) (lit. "Worm of Sin" in Latin) are shadowy bat-shaped demon spirits that are enemies in Devil May Cry 2. Thousands of these fiends are seemingly composed of darkness. They served as the energy conduits between the giant monster Nefasturris and the Demon World. Once they combine with a skyscraper, they formed a grotesque humaniod creature from the building and bring it to life. The Nefasvermis are very small and completely weak and they can be destroyed with the sub-machine guns. The Nefasvermis shared the same weakness with their Flambat cousins. Larvae The Larva (used in plural) or Larvae, as their name implies, are worm-like demonic creatures spawn by the demon Noctpteran and enemies in Devil May Cry 2. The Larva wait for and hunt down their prey that hides underground. They dig undergound and attack with such speed. Noctpteran and the Larva creatures were confronted and destroyed by both Dante and Lucia separately in her nest within the Demon World. Puias The Puias are demonic creatures that are enemies in Devil May Cry 2. They were sent by Arius of the Uroboros Corporation to steal the Arcanas for him. The Puias are harpy-like demons with heads of vultures. They fly around, occasionally diving at their target or shooting their feathers at it like arrows. They often attack in groups, and are apparently able to become invisible while roosting which makes them quite difficult to fight. A group of Puias first appear to attack Lucia as she retrieves the Arcana Medaglia from a museum, but they are quickly slain by Dante before he and Lucia left for Dumary Island. It is unknown that whether the Puias were summoned from the Demon World by Aruis through dark magic or he simply created them through his experiment with arcane knowledge of magic and cutting-edge science. Savage Golems Savage Golems (in Japanese: サベージ ゴレムス) are zomble-like demons and enemies in Devil May Cry 2. They are artificial creatures made from the flesh, bones, and viscera of various animals. These emotionless grotesque monsters, who were seen attacking the Vie de Marli clan's homeland of Dumary Island, have secretly crafted through magic and science by Uroboros Corporation under Arius's command who built their own "city there while searching for the fabled Arcanas. The Savage Golems possesses the ability to grow back themselves after death. The only way to destroy these undead monsters is to strike their still-mobile legs they leave behind after fallen in battle before they can quickly regenerate. They are dark gray humanoid beasts without heads and necks. They have 3 claw-like fingers on each hand and brown fur on their legs. When they died and leave behind their dismembered body parts, they show their blood and organs that are colored purple before regenerating their whole bodies. Spicere Spiceres are demons making debut in DMC 2. They are organic and spherical demons with hard, yet extremely sensitive spiked shells with no discernable eyes or faces. They serve no purpose other than to explode, damaging all who surround it. They are made of energies escaped from dead peoples' souls, condensed into Spiceres. They usually stay afloat but approach once they see or sense living beings. When they are touched they blow up. This self-destructive tendencies can be used to players' advantage by luring other lesser demons into Spiceres, let them touch the demonic explosive, killing both demons and Spiceres together. Secretary ''Devil May Cry 3'' Damned Chessmen *See Damned Chessmen in main article. Seven Hells of the Demon Army *See Seven Hells of the Demon Army in main article. Abyss Abyss behave similar to Seven Hells but their strength and speeds are enhanced. Abyss also display magical properties such as teleportation that allows them to dissolve into a solid surface and reappear somewhere else. They reside from the deepest depths of Demon World that manifests through bloods. Abyss are hemokinetic and are able to materialize and liquefy at will. Abyss wield magic scythes and pole arms that can regenerate blades even after they are thrown away. Arachnae The Arachne (also Arachnae in plural) are demonic spider-like monsters and enemies in Devil May Cry 3. They are first encountered within the Temen-ni-gru. These grotesque beasts are the souls of human women that were transformed into monsters as they entered the Demon World. The Arachnae resemble giant spiders with blade-like forearms. They come in white or green varieties, with the green version having tougher carapaces in addition to a larger size. Both can shoot sticky webbing out of their mouths and spinnerets in order to ensnare their victims. Like the Gigapede, Arachnae are weak to fire, so the Agni and Rudra swords are extra powerful against them, but the Arachne monsters are very agile, able to crawl on the walls and jump around as they do around the Provisions Storeroom, one of the many chambers of the Temen-ni-gru. Both types can give birth to weak infant Arachne if slain with a melee attack while reared back or knocked over. These little Arachne can be killed with one shot from the Ebony and Ivory handguns, but if they crawl onto Dante they will eventually explode and inflict minor damage, making them only dangerous in large numbers. Dullahans The Dullahans are lesser devils and enemies in Devil May Cry 3. The corporal form of these supernatural entities are possessed husks of once-perished demon knights' suits of armor that are nearly impervious to all attacks. Dante encountered and defeated these beings within the underground chambers of the Temen-ni-gru. Those metallic ancient demon knights floats around any area they haunt and attack their prey whenever they are. The Dullahans' only form of attacking includes stabbing using the rotating spikes attached onto the shields, and slashing airborne enemies with their swords. The effectiveness of their armor prevents all forms of frontal attack; their only weak point being the red gem embedded into its spine. Blood-Goyles Blood-goyles (ブルードゴイレス) are demonic, living gargoyles with bodies entirely composed of blood and lesser demon enemies in Devil May Cry 3, and these lesser devils are created when blood touches certain enchanted statues. They are first encountered in the halls of Temen-ni-gru when Jester fills a stone fountain with blood, which animates the ornamental statues in it. The blood left behind after Dante knocks one into a wall forms the number 5. Blood-goyles have bat-like wings, long tails, legless bodies, and grotesque faces with beak-like noses. Blood-goyles split in half when hit with melee weapons, but modern-day weapons such as guns will actually cause them to temporarily revert into statues. They can be found in both a regular and a "giant" size, which splits into regular Blood-goyles and is slightly slower. Enigmas These are multi-limbed statues brought to life by evil spells. They made their debut in DMC 3. They possess a single eye which they use to sharpen their archery skills, utilizing their six limbs to generate energy bolts and then shoot multiple energy arrows (their only means of attack), Enigmas are ranged attackers and possess strong armors, making them very durable foes. There are two types of arrows that the Enigmas fire: blue arrows which are shot with low accuracy, and red arrows which tend to appear in higher difficulty modes are highly accurate, not to mention inflicting more damage. In manga version of Devil May Cry 3, Dante fights several Enigmas on the roofs of the Residential Area. One Enigma manages to shoot Dante through the chest. The Fallen The Fallen are light-elemental, feathered-winged female demons and enemies in Devil May Cry 3. The Fallen fell from angelic grace for lying and deceiving their victims. Each of these "angels" covers herself with her beautiful wings, which act as an impenetrable shield for the face on her vulnerable skull-like abdomen, and wields a lance of light. These lances they carry can be used by swiping them at their enemies, or stabbing them into the ground, causing it to explode shortly afterwards. The Fallen are encountered and defeated twice by Dante at the Temen-ni-gru and in the Demon World. Soul Eaters Soul Eaters are demons appearing in Devil May Cry 3 capable of changing their constitution through sublimation. In their gaseous state they are invulnerable. Only when they are in deposition state they are vulnerable to attacks. These creatures look like a black and blue mass circular saws with tendrils which they use to grab onto their victims. They have a pair of eyes and a jaw for consuming demonic energy. In their gaseous state, they look like a blue-green mist. They only have one means of attacking when they latch onto their victims and drain their vitality rapidly. Much to players' annoyance, Soul Eaters turn solid when they are distant from Dante. Soul Eaters resemble Lloigor from Cthulhu Mythos. Hell Vanguard ''Devil May Cry 4'' Angelos *See Angelos in main article. Basilisk Canine constructed demons (magically cross-breeding a gun and a dog) by Agnus with ability to shoot fires (contrary to what people commonly know of Basilisks) from their bodies. Their organs/innards are made of flames, and are visible through their skeletal body. They are incredibly agile ans swift, can fight with teeth and claws. They possess the ability to generate a new head, so they can use this attack repeatedly. During the battle against Agnus, Basilisks are summoned by him along with Cutlasses and Gladius. Faults Faults are subterranean demons with the ability to transport their preys to another dimension within it where it is often home to demons, which must be defeated in order to escape. Faults can sense the magical power of their preys, and will actively seek them out. Once they detect victims, the Fault will appear from below and swallow their preys with its jaws, taking swallowed preys to be taken to Faults' dimensions. A Fault's mouth is located on the top of its head, as the devil has what appears to be a face turned upside down. Although they can be killed, it doesn't mean much since there are more of them that appear later on. Faults can be especially aggravating when using powerful skills/magics with huge delays. Mephisto & Faust Blitz Gladius Chimera & Seed Cutlass Scarecrows ''DmC: Devil May Cry'' Spotters Spotters, also known as Demon Collaborators and Lookers, are demonically possessed human beings that are in league with the demons and they are enemies in DmC: Devil May Cry. They are, apparently, humans who have sided with the devils and their unholy cause. They appear to be normal until they see Dante, when they appear to cry black tears and their voices become distorted and demonic. At this point, Dante is being pulled into Limbo. At one time when the Spotters saw Dante with Vergil, they are completely unaware of the Nephilim fighter's brother or his hidden powers. One of the Spotters spotted Dante the final time at Lilith's popular nightclub before her eventual defeat at his hands. After Mundus' death and the demons being revealed to the entire human race via the shattered Hellgate at the Silver Stacks Tower at the heart of Limbo City, the possessed humans are being released from the demon spirits' control, although it is unclear they survived the possession or they have died out. Wisps Butcher Bathos & Pathos Critter Death Knights Dreamrunner & Drekavac Imprisoner Ravager Tyrant Devil May Cry 5 Gallery The Marionettes.jpg|The Marionettes and the Bloody Maries. Marionette Demons.jpg|The demonically possessed puppets known as the Marionettes. Sargasso.jpg|The Sargasso The Puia.jpg|One of the Puias. Puia.jpg|A Puia. Blood-goyles.jpg Legions of Blood-goyles.jpg Blood-goyle Demons.jpg Blood-goyle Devils.jpg Demonochorus.jpg|The Demonochorus Flambats.jpg|The Flambats Nefasvermis.jpg|The Nefasvermis The Savage Golem.jpg|One of the Savage Golems. Savage Golem.jpg|A Savage Golem. Savage Golems.jpg|Savage Golems Arachne Monster.jpg Arachne Demon.jpg Arachne Beast.jpg Arachne Demons.jpg|The Arachne (also called Arachnae in plural). Demon Collaborator.jpg Looker.jpg Spotter.jpg Trivia *The Nobodies share the same name with the dark, empty creatures from the Kingdom Hearts universe. **While the Enemy File provides an in-story explanation for the creatures' name, there is also a possible allusion to Homer's Odyssey. In the poem, when Odysseus and his crew are confronted with the Cyclops Polyphemus demanding to know his name, the Ithacan king tells him he is known as "Nobody". Later as part of Odysseus's escape plan, the crew blinds Polyphemus while passed out from excessive drinking in which he screams out to fellow neighboring cyclopes that "Friends, Nobody is murdering me by craft" who ignore him in indifference allowing Odysseus and his surviving crew members to escape to their ship and sail away. *Thus in a sense when someone is encountering difficulty in fighting them, it is the Nobodies who has inflicted harm onto them. Though in an ironic reversal, the Nobodies in this game are most savage enemies who try to beat the protagonist (Dante) through brutish methods rather than mere cleverness. *The Nobodies share similar traits in personality and movement with the psychopathic spirit known as The Jackal from Thir13en Ghosts *The name Sargasso comes from the Sargasso Sea. *Marionettes are puppets controlled by a puppeteer using strings. They are used for performance in theaters and are enjoyed mostly by children, simply as toys. Marionettes were widely used in Italy during the Middle Ages and the Renaissance period. *"Bloody Mari" is a marionette-based pun on "Bloody Mary". *The "Immortal Marionette" accessory from Bayonetta, another game directed by Hideki Kamiya, is designed after the Bloody Mari. *Plasma in physics and chemistry is a state of matter similar to gas in which a portion of the particles are ionized. This ionization gives plasma its unique properties, such as filamentation (a la splitting), and causes it to display extremely complex behavior not easily described by mathematical equations. *Plasma appears in the PSP version of the Capcom game Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble as an alternate costume for Dante. *Dullahans are named after the the malevolent spirit of Irish mythology. *Dullahans are similar to Geryon the Timesteed itself with the same names of 2 seperate mythical beings that are considered an omen of death, and where they stop riding is where a person is fated to meet his or her death. *The Dullahans has a similar trait with the Alto Angelos and Bianco Angelos who were suits of armor animated by a trapped human soul or a contained demon spirit. *According to Jewish folklore, a golem is a being made up of nonliving objects. The name came from the Hebrew word that directly means "cocoon" or idiomatically meaning "fool", but other sources tell that it came from the word "gelem" which means "raw material". **The word golem was once used in the Bible to refer to an embryonic or incomplete substance: Psalm 139:16 uses the word גלמי, meaning my unshaped form, which then passes into Yiddish as "goylem". The Mishnah uses the term for an uncultivated person ("Seven characteristics are in an uncultivated person, and seven in a learned one", Pirkei Avot 5:9 in the Hebrew text, varies in English translations). Similarly, golems are often used today in metaphor either as brainless lunks or as entities serving a man under controlled conditions, but hostile to him in others. Similarly, it is a Yiddish slang insult for someone who is clumsy or slow. *Blood-goyles appeared in the Devil May Cry 3 manga. *Arachnae are named after, Arachne, a renowned weaver in Greek mythology. Her skills were said to be greater than even those of the goddess Athena, and so the jealous goddess challenged her to a weaving duel. While Athena wove a scene glorifying the gods, Arachne wove a scene which not only depicted all of the gods' misdeeds, but was also considered the better tapestry. In a rage, Athena transformed Arachne into the first spider. *The miniature spiders that often appear when an Arachne is killed are similar to the Phantom Babies from the first Devil May Cry game. *The appearance of the Demonochorus seems to be a demonic version of Putti, represented in Western Art as chubby human babies with wings; they are often erroneously labeled "Cherubs", one of the 9 orders of angels in Biblical tradition and angelology. *The name of Fallens referrenced to a fallen angel, an angel that has been cast out of heaven for disobeying or rebelling against God. In Christianity, all demons are considered to be fallen angels, including Lucifer and Alastor. The term originated from the Nephilim, which were born from angels mating with human women. *Angels, both fallen and pure, are often depicted as winged humanoids, and usually bearing a weapon such as a sword or a lance. *Although The Fallen themselves are female, their voices are notably masculine. *The Harpy (from the Greek "Άρπυια", lit. "Snatcher"), whic Puia is based on, is a hideous death spirit with a bird's body and a woman's head and chest. They were sent by Zeus to punish the prophetic king Phineas by stealing his food and befouling the remains whenever he tried to eat, just as one of the Puias attacked Lucia just as she tried to take the Medaglia. *Spotters are only one enemies appeared only in cutscenes. *The dark bloody tears of Spotters comprised of the Malice energy on the faces of Spotters are a reference to corpsepaint - makeup, used by black metal bands during live concerts. This makeup is used to make the musicians appear inhuman, corpse-like, or demonic, and has likely become "the most identifiable aspect of the black metal aesthetic." *According to Jewish folklore, a golem is a being made up of nonliving objects. The name came from the Hebrew word that directly means "cocoon" or idiomatically meaning "fool", but other sources tell that it came from the word "gelem" which means "raw material". **The word golem was once used in the Bible to refer to an embryonic or incomplete substance: Psalm 139:16 uses the word גלמי, meaning my unshaped form, which then passes into Yiddish as "goylem". The Mishnah uses the term for an uncultivated person ("Seven characteristics are in an uncultivated person, and seven in a learned one", Pirkei Avot 5:9 in the Hebrew text, varies in English translations). Similarly, golems are often used today in metaphor either as brainless lunks or as entities serving a man under controlled conditions, but hostile to him in others. Similarly, it is a Yiddish slang insult for someone who is clumsy or slow. Category:Demon Category:Monsters Category:Hostile Species Category:Video Game Villains Category:Minion Category:Pawns Category:Misanthropes Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Dark Forms Category:Multi-Beings Category:Animals Category:Contradictory Category:Possessed Objects Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Evil Creation Category:Hybrids Category:Magic Category:Paranormal Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Devil May Cry Villains